a trip to the beach
by conan-kun is the cutest
Summary: what would happen if Bulma made Vegeta to spend time with Trunks for one week on a beach. But what are Goku and Goten doing there as well? will Vegeta survive and maybe baund with his son? father/son. humor and contains fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first fic and english is not my first language anyway I own Dragon ball z**

**(yeah right in my dreams) I only own a paper and pencil. If there are any grammar mistakes**

**tell me and i will fix them. Okey without further ado..**

**Chapter 1 : BORING DAY**

It was a peacefull day at the brief`s home, some migth say to peacefull. Bulma was working on her brand new invention. She was sure of succes. She was just finishing anlayzing the blueprint with

her blue eyes, when sudendly, a little lavander demi-saiyan entered the room wearing a bored look on his face. He looked around looking for something that would spike his interest then sighted and

sat on the chair. After a couple of moments the lavander child broke the silence and asked

˝On what are you working mom?˝

Bulma turned her gaze of the blueprint and faced her soon to be

8-yearold answering

˝I´m working on a new prototype car Trunks˝

˝ I hope that this one doesn´t blow like the last one.˝

Trunk added smirking a Vegeta like smirk.

˝It won´t because I done a 100%

check-out on evrey part o the car. Trunk why do you look so down, what happend honey?˝

Bulma said with worry.

˝It is just so BORING HERE!˝

Trunks shouted on top of his lungs that was only part of the truth, he wanted to say

something far diffrent but the anger got control and he spilled the next words without thinking.

˝You are always busy with your inventions, dad doesn´t even notice me outside the training room,

grandpa and grandma are on vication Kami knows where and Goten is sick.˝

He was angry at his

famly, they were always busy barely acknowladging him.. His father only spended time in the

gravity room with him. He hated it but mostly he felt lonely and sad. All Trunks ever wanted

was making his father proud of him or knowing that his father loved him. He knew that Vegeta loved him somewhat but he was not sure.

Bulma saw the boys sadness in his eyes and gantly approched Trunks kneeling on his eyelevel.

˝Oh honey, you know that we love you, don´t you. We all love you: me,grandpa,grandma-˝

Trunks cut her off

˝And dad to?˝

He looked hopefuly at his mother.

˝Of course, he just has a unique way of

showing it. You see I hug you to show that i love you, but Vegeta shows love by training you and

making you strong enough to protect your family.˝

Bulma huged her child and whispered

˝Do you understand Trunks?˝

˝Yes mom, I understand.˝

He quetly replied. His mother always knew how to cheer him up but he still felt a bit thanked his mother and left the room going straight to his bed.

He needed time to think this through. Lieing on the bad Trunks fell into dreamless slumber...

Bulma saw through Trunks lie and said to herself.

˝Damn Vegeta, your own child doesn´t know that you love him.˝

But then Bulma had an idea! She knew how to make Vegeta spend time with

hurridly ran to the phon and called Chi Chi.

˝just wait Vegeta you will spend time with

Trunks˝

Vegeta was in the gravity room training when he suddendly sneezed...

SO what do you think?

don´t worry i will finish this fic at any cost

Goten: why did you make me sick?

Me: do not worry chibi you will be in this fic. You are to cute be left out.

Trunks: yay i will have someone to play with.

Me: yea,okay umm... can i hug you both you are just to cute.

Goten and Trunks: run for your lives and review.

me: hey wait up!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : the start of a week**

**there you go! Another chapter so Trunks is 8, Goten is 7 and Gohan is 17**

**disclaimer: i own nothing, not little Goten or little Trunks ( starts crying)**

**on with the show!**

Two days have past since Bulma´s talk with Trunks. She had arrenged with Chi Chi a little suprise

for Vegeta. He will spend time with Trunks if he likes it or not. He will go on a trip with Trunks for

a entire week but what Vegeta wouldn´t know is that Goku and Goten will be there as well!

The moment in wich Bulma told Goku the happy news, he couldn´t stop grinning his famus Son

smile. He and Goten have happily agreed (expecialy Goten), but that was the easy part. The hard

part will be getting his ˝Royal Highness˝ to agree. Bulma took deep breaths before she knocked

on the gravity room door. She waited for a couple of moments before she started yelling

˝Vegeta! Get your royal but out of there, we need to talk!˝

There it was... The annoying saund that made him leave anything he was doing. Blast that woman

why did she always need to barg in like that? Kami knows that he loved her but sometimes she

was nagging him without end. Sighing he turned the gravitation back to 1 and opened the door

for his wife asking.

˝What do you want woman? Can´t you see I´m training!˝ (wow big suprise)

Bulma rolled her eyes then started to talk.

˝Vegeta we need to talk about Trunks. He has been a lot more quiet lately and it worrys me.˝

˝What´s wrong with the brat, is he sick or something?˝

Truth to be told, Vegeta noticed the lack of contration and saddend look on the boy´s face.

The boy didn´t pay attention when he was training and he has been showing symptoms that could

be only be coused by lack of sleep.

˝Vegeta, stop calling him that, he has a name!˝

Bulma warned.

˝He needs some time with you OUTSIDE the gravity room, once he even asked me if you even

LOVE him! And to fix this matter I send you and Trunks on a trip for a week, just the two of you.˝

Vegeta was shocked. He knew that Trunks admired him but he didn´t know that Trunks wasn´t even

sure that he loved him! He put his usual poker face on and said.

˝I didn´t ask your opinion in this matter woman! I am perfectly able to handle problems with my son on my OWN!

Bulma replied watching Vegeta, never breaking eye contact.

˝Oh yeah, well you handel it so well that Trunks doesn´t know what you think of him! Please

Vegeta, do this for Trunks and for me. Please promise me, promise me that you´ll try!

Bulma pleaded knowing that her husband hated to see her cry. Her eyes watered but before she could let the tears fall...

˝FINE,fine I will go with Trunks on that stupid trip!˝

Bulma smiled and kissed her husband then she turned away and whispered to herself.

˝Mission Complete!˝

Vegeta watched her as she left saying to himself.

˝This is going to be one long week.˝

Trunks was in his room playing with some of his toys. These days he felt even more uneasy then

before, to make it worse his father yelled at him yesterday for not paying attention to his training.

That did not worry Truks to much but what really worried him was the fear of never gaining his

fathers aprroval. Yes his father did tell him before that he was proud of him but was feeling proud

the same as loving someone? Trunks didn´t know and so he would spend entire nights trying to

figure out the answer.

˝Trunks! Dinner is ready!˝

Trunks ran down the hall to the kichen ready to drawn his worries with tons of food. He sat on the

table waiting for his food. Bulma put a plate full of food in front of Trunks then started talking

˝Trunks, I have some great news, you are going on a trip with your father for a week also I asked

Chi Chi if Goten could come and she said yes, so the only people you will be with are Vegeta, Goten and Goku!˝

Trunks stared at her for a couple of moments then happily jumped up and down on his chair asking.

˝For real?˝

˝For real.˝

Bulma replied.

The next day...

WHAT KAKAROT AND HIS BRAT ARE COMING TOO!

to be continued...

Goten: that was a looong chapter and I wasn´t in it!

Trunks:but I was! ha ha ha

Me: don´t worry Goten you are in the next chapter okay? And now I am gonna hug you.

Trunks:lets fly away from here and more important from her!

Goten: yea, and review!

Me: oh come on!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kakarot?!**

**Trunks: she owns nothing!**

**Goten: thats right! Right ?**

**Vegeta:i hate you all!**

**Me: come on say it Veggie!**

**Vegeta: Big Bang ATTAAAAAAACK!**

**Me: aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa...(many ah later) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

It was the day on wich one grumpy saiyan and his son visit the beach. Trunks was so excited that

it annoyed Vegeta beyond imagination. Bulma packed their bags with anything they might need for

their trip smiling to herself. She was so happy for Trunks! She in her lifetime never saw a child so

happy to spend time with his father. Then Trunks came in the room asking for the 20th time

˝Are you finished mom?˝

˝Not yet Trunks, say I have a idea, why don´t you pack toys so you can play with your father and

Goten?

Bulma added fully knowing that the task will keep Trunks busy for a while and out of her hair.

Oh how she just looking foward to their trip! She could finaly have some time for herself.

Trunks face brighted and happily said:

˝yeah, you I right mom. I could teach dad how to play football,baseball,basketball and all sorts of

cool stuff!˝

Trunks ran to his room and try to pick toys or as Vegeta would say ˝torture equipment ˝. he had a hard time getting the bag down the stairs even with his saiyan strenght. On the middle of the stairs Trunks tripped with the bag and fall down the stairs sending toys evrywhere!Vegeta saw the scene and asked

˝Why are you taking all those toys with you brat?˝

Vegeta knew that he would surely not play with Trunks. He is after all he a Saiyan and Saiyans did NOT play with toys!

˝Just some toys for me and Goten to play with.˝

Vegata was shocked. Did he just say Goten! The annoying little spawn of Kakarot! But Bulma said

he and Trunks would be the only two people at the beach!Vegeta thought that meybe Trunks misunderstood something but when he looked into the boy´s eyes he saw pure honesty. He decidet to ask Trunks more questions.

˝Wait Goten will come to?I thought the 2 of us are going?

˝yeah, didn´t you now?Goku will come to so you can spar together!˝

Trunks added . Did he hear right? Kakarot and his spawn were coming to!Vegeta came out of his

short daze rushing to the room where Bulma was in. Trunks watched Vegeta leave asking himself.

˝Did I say someting wrong?˝

5 minutes pased and Trunks could her the yelling voices of his parents. He put his hand on his ears

not wanting to her the arguement. All sorts of swearing words could be heard coming from the room.

They have argued for an hour until a defeated Vegeta came out of the room muttering to himself

something about˝ damn woman...shuting down the gravityroom...´He came down the stairs when he faund Trunks innocently napping on the floor. He was curled up in ball muttering something in his sleep .He stoped for a moment to admire the scene bofore him. He thought that his son looked cute that way but then violently shook his head to rid himself of that image. He gantely shook Trunks awake and said.

˝We are going now, say bye to your mother.˝

Trunks waited for a couple of moments before the words registered in his head and happily jumped in the air yelling.

˝Yes! We are finaly going,right?˝

˝Of course˝

With those words said the two Saiyans flew out of the window straight to their destination.

On a bright sonny beach left undiscoverd by the humans two saiyans were enjoing their time

together. When the younger of the duo asked the older one.

˝Dad, when will Trunks come?˝

˝don´t worry Goten, they will be here in a moment, hey i know! Why don´t we build a sandcastle while we´re waiting.˝

The little Goku copy tought for a moment then grinned happily at his father. The little demi-saiyan

started the building of his castle when Goku joined in helping his child in fullfiling his goal. Then

Goten stoped working and grabbed a fistfull of sand asking his father.

˝Dad, why is sand yellow?˝

Goku searched for a good answer. Why was sand yellow anyway?Then he smiled at his son saying.

˝Because Kami likes yellow sand˝

Goku was setisfied with his answer. he had no idea why sand yellow was but Goten than said

˝Hey dad, can we visit Dende later and ask him to change the sand´s colour into purple?˝

Goku sweatdropped and said yes. After a couple of moments Goku felt two familiar kis closeby.

Looking at the sky he saw Vegeta and boath landed on the beach. Trunks ran to his best friend asking.

˝what are you doing˝

˝Bulding a sandcastle, you wanna help?˝

˝ok.˝

Came Trunks replie as he already sat down and halped watched the whole time not realy saying had his famous scowl on eyeing Kakarot who happily aproached him.

˝Hey Vegeta, how have you been old pal?˝

˝Better when I see your face Kakarot!˝

Vegeta said sarcasticly but Goku didn´t notice and cheerfully and playfully gave Vegeta a hard pat on the back repling.

˝Great, and Vegeta we should set up camp before nightfall.I´ll go collect some wood for a fire and you set up the tents.˝

˝I don´t take orders from a third class clown.˝

Goku put his hands defensivly in the air saying.

˝No you got it wrong!I just thought maybe it is better to work together because each of us will have

less work to do that way.˝

Vegeta sighted and not so happily agreed...

**Next chapter will be posted soon enough so what do you think?**

**Vegeta: i think it is total crap.**

**Me: nobodey asked your opinion.**

**Trunks: Goten lets go before she tries to hug us.**

**Goten:yeah lets go**

**(escape without me noticing)**

**Me: and now i am gonna hug yo... hey no fair.**

**Vegeta:(smirks) life isn´t fair.**

**Me:oh shut up...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 : SAIYANS AND TENTS DON´T MIX**

**Me:thanks to anyone who read my story, so I now that I am writing for someone!**

**Trunks: special thanks to Lady Anie, and Batguy96 for favoriting**

**Goten: she owns nothing right dad?**

**Goku: yep, man I´m hungry!**

**Vegeta: on with the show!**

Goten and Trunks were happily playing in the sand until they got bored. Trunks mischievioulsy tackeled Goten on the sand who happily returned the favor throwing sand at Trunks face. Both boys started to wrestled on the sunny beach but they quikly grew tired of that, then the young saiyans decidet to play with some toy Trunks brought along. After some time the boys felt an familiar feling in their stomechs. Goten said to his best friend and partner in crime.

˝um, Trunks i´m hungry.˝

The little Goku clone put his hand on his stomech to prove the point.

˝yea, me to lets ask my dad for some food˝

Trunks stood up and walked to his father who struggeled with a tent. The scene was rather funny looking. Vegeta the almighty prince of all saiyans was trying to set a tent. Vegeta somehow managed to make one of the tents stand but the tent looked like it would crush in any moment. Trunks bit back his laughter and said

˝Dad, are you sure that a tent should look like like that? If you ask me it looks like it would crush down in an instant.˝

Trunks pointed at the sorry excuse for a tent. Vegeta turned around responding in his gruff irritaded voice.

˝What on earth do you know boy, my survival skills are on the maxim-˝

The noise of a tent crushing down cut Vegeta´s speach who angrily turned around. The tent lie flat on the ground. Trunks brust out laughing rolling on the sandy angrily screamed.

˝You dare to disobey you stupid tent?! Now be prepared to be turned into ashes˝

Vegeta formed in his right palm a minor ki blast realising it´s power on the poor tent wich was turned now into tiny pieces. Seenig the angry look in his father´s dark eyes made Trunks shut up in a second. Goku came running to Vegeta asking.

˝Why did you do that Vegeta . That was the boys´s tent?˝

˝It got what it desirved Kakarot.˝Vegeta replied calmly.

˝But Vegeta, now we are one tent to short, where will the boys sleep?

That was true. Goku brought one tent for himself and one for Goten and Trunks. Vegeta brought one for himself because Bulma had informed him that Goku had a tent at home that was big enough for both boys to sleep in. with one tent to short the boys had no place to sleep unless...they shared tents. Goku relized that and with his happy-go-lucky smile suggested.

˝I know! We can share tents! Vegeta, we have two options, the first one is you and I share a tent and the boys get the other one or you could share your tent with Trunks and I mine with Goten.˝

Vegeta of course agreed on the second option and with Goku´s help managed to set up the tents. It was easy to set them up when someone helped you but Vegeta would never admit that!it was already sunset when they were finished with setting up the camp. The camp acually looked cozy and nice. In the middle a fire was burnig i redish flames giving warmth. The two little boys watched their fathers with interest. Trunks was suprised. His dad worked together with someone and of all people it was Goku! He couldn´t even dream that! The camp´s silence was broken with a sudden˝ I´m hungry˝ from Goten. They all sat around the fire and Goku started to cook some meat on the fire. When Goku finished grilling the dinesaour steak he asked who wanted first.

˝Me,me,me,me! Goten repeated hastely.

˝No I want it, I´m hungrier then you Goten!˝ Trunks yelled and send Goku a puppy look.

Vegeta was greatly amused by the scene and when he saw Kakarot´s comfused face, man that really made his day a lot better! Goku couldn´t decide to whom should he give the steak. Both boys looked hungry and then Goku gave them each a half of the steak setisfied with his cooking skills.

The boys whined for a moment but happily ate or rather digged in their food.

Many eating later...

˝Brats, you should go to sleep.˝Vegeta said noticing the sleep in their eyes.

But no matter how many times Vegeta repeated, the boys refused to go to sleep. Goku then broke their talk and cheerfully exclaimed.

˝I know we could tell storys! That will pass us some time!

Vegeta nodded telling Kakarot to speak first. As the stars shined Goku told storys of his childhood, about the battle with Piccolo and Vegeta. Both boys were amazed by the batlle of their fathers asking

˝And who won!?˝ Trunks unpatiently asked.

˝My dad did, I just know it!˝ Goten confidently added.

Vegeta spoke out ˝It was a tie˝

Goku then said ˝Aww Vegeta did you need to spoil the big finale!

˝Yes. It is fun to spoil your fun.˝ He smirked at his enemy but also at his best friend.

˝Fine then you tell them an other story!˝ Goku said pretending to be hurt.

Vegeta thought for a moment and then flashed an evil smirk at the boys starting to tell the story. His story was not half as fun as Goku´s because he told a grausam tale of an sinister entety that snuk aroud in the dark searching for it´s victims. The monster was called the faceless and it grabbed young children ,expecialy boys, took them to the cave to rip their stomaches and ate them out. It was called the faceless because nobady has seen it´s face and lived to tell the tale. By the time Vegeta was finished with the story both boys were shaking in fear. They have hugged eoch other but it held little effect to their fears. Goku gave Vegeta an angry look then told Goten in his soft voice.

˝Come on son, lets go get some sleep.˝

Goten asked his father with fear in his eyes.˝Dad will the faceless come to grab me too? His little voice quiverring in fear.

Goku hugged his son and whispered in his ear with an gantel voice. ˝If he does son, I will defend you with evrything I got!

Goku picked Goten up and walked to their tent whispering a simple goodnight to Trunks and Vegeta entering it. Trunks watched the scene. He was jeolous of Goten for having such a nice dad who cared for him. He pulled hi knees to his cheast. Something in this position gave him comfort and he was a bit less scared. Vegeta put an hand on the boys shoulder saying.

˝We shold go to sleep to son. It was a long day.˝

Vegeta started to walk to the tent when he relized his son wasn´t coming. He asked in a irritated voice.

˝You coming Trunks?˝

˝Dad...˝Trunks voice started shaking, he hated it when he cried in front of his father! But he could no longer hold the tears and the freely came down his face. He started sobbing and asked in a shaky voice.

˝Would you protect me from the faceless, I fell just so scared, would you daddy?

Vegeta was shocked. He came to his son and started talking in a strict voice.

˝Foolish boy, that was just a silly farytail, there is no such thing as a faceless and if it were i would protect you!˝

˝You-u wou-uld?˝ Trunks asked disbelivengliy, he felt so small and helpless.

˝of course, now dry those tears son˝

Vegeta picked the boy up carring him to the tent lieing him in the sleepingbag, then he lie next to him puting an arm on his waist, making sure his son felt secure and comfortable. Trunks put his head on his father´s shoulder useing it like a pillow faling into deep slumber. Vegeta kissed his son´s forehead and slently mauthed I love you and fell asleep...

The night was quiet and rather dark. Trunks has woken up by a unfamiliar sand. He glanced around with his blue eyes searching for the place the saund was coming from. From the corner of his eyes he saw a shadow muving twords the tent. He started to shiver and covered himself in the blanket He then noticed that Vegeta was not in the tent! Has his father left him? Before his mind could proccess any more thoughts the misteryous shadow entered the tent revealing himself as no other then Vegeta! Vegeta saw the shaking state in witch his son was in and asked

˝What is it Trunks? Have you had a nightmere?˝

Trunks hurrily jumped into his father arms tightly holding him muttering

˝Dad don´t leave me again I was so scared, I thougt you left me.

Vegeta hushed his child asurring him that he only left for a walk. Why was Trunks so scared, didn´t he now that he loved him. Suddendly Bulma´s voice repeated an familiar line in his head.

˝he even aked me once if you love him!˝

Vegeta and Trunks continued to sleep in the tent...

**Me: ah finaly finished the next chapter will be finished soon.**

**Goten: Trunks does your dad really kiss you a goodnight?**

**Trunks:Yes he always does that when he thinks I´m asleep!**

**Vegeta:lie!**

**Me: now i´m gonna hug you.**

**Trunks:FINE hug us and be over with it!**

**Me:yeeeee! (hugs Goten and Trunks)**

**Goku:review**

**Vegeta: hey Kakarot thats my line!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 : SWIMMING IN SAIYAN STYLE!**

**Me: sorry for not posting sooner.**

**Trunks: she was busy playing Dragon ball Z: Battle of Z**

**Goten: and she didn´t let us plaaaayy.**

**Goku: she doesn´t own Dragon ball Z she just owns the game , and a mini figure of me!**

**Me: not true! I own a Mirai Trunks figure too!**

**Vegeta: start with the story already or i´ll blast you into that game of yours!**

**Me: okay!**

The morning sun started to raise casting a goleden glow on the coast. The sunrays trevelled to the cozy little camp touching the tents. A soft breeze muved the sand adding a refrashing effect in the air. In a couple of moments a happy go lucky saiyan stured in his sleep. Goku has woken up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He warmly looked at the little copy of him who was tightly sleeping. Goten´s head was on his cheast, his mouth lightly open making little snoaring smiled and carefully stroked the boy´s black hair. The hair was so familiar to Goku. The older saiyan gantely removed Goten from his cheast and without a single sound left the tent. Sunrays greeted his face giving a comfortable warmth. Goku streached and went to the ˝room for little saiyans ˝. On his way he stopped at Vegeta´s and Trunks´s tent thinking ˝_maybe I should check on them˝_ Goku slightly opened the tent and smiled ear to ear when he saw the scene. Trunks was lieing on Vegeta snoaring lightly. His left foot was near Vegeta´s mouth while Vegeta´s right arm was resting on Trunks´s stomach.˝_Oh I wish I had a camera right now!˝_ Goku grinned not noticing the now awake Vegeta who was starring at him. Goku cought his gaze and poked his head out of the tent. Vegeta sighted and left the tent trying hard not to disturb Trunks sleep. Goku greeted the shorter saiyan with his famous Son smile.

˝Hey Vegeta, have you got a goodnights sleep? Man I slept like a rock!˝

˝I slept just FINE, until you decidet to come into MY tent and waking me with your ANNOYING laughter!˝ Vegeta crossed his arms over his cheast.

A small lavander head poped out of the tent. He sleepily walked to his father rubbing his eyes

˝dad i´m hungry. Can we have breakfest please˝

Goku went to his tent gantely waking up Goten. The little goku copy yawned but happily agreed with the idea of having breakfest the two demi-saiyans happily talked.

˝we could build a sandcastle!˝

˝no,we done that yesterday.˝ Trunks shook his head

˝We can spar!˝ Goten said

˝No, we do that almost evry day!

˝Well then Trunks, do you have a better idea? Goten replied feling hurt because his suggestions were negelected.

˝I know we can swim! Trunks posted a victorious smirk on his face.

˝But Trunks, we don´t know how to swim! Goten said innocently.

˝Well then we have to learn it, don´t we?˝

˝Okay!˝

They have quikly changed in their swim trunks and jumped in the sea head first. The water was only reaching their waists and nither of the boys showed the intention of going any deeper. Trunks splashed some water on Goten´s face who returned the favor by dunking Trunks´s head underwater. The screams and yelps of the boys who had the time of their life reached the ears of a grumpy saiyan. Vegeta was under a tree watching the boys. A smile smirk came to his face as he saw Trunks pulling Goten under the water with him. Goku then came out of the tent wearing an orange pair of swim trunks. He ran to the sea and jumped from a rock yelling.

˝Watch out boys, here comes a bomb.˝

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the childish behavior from his fellow saiyan. ˝_That idiot could not be embarassed by anything. And I thought that the children acted childish˝_Vegeta thougth as he watched Kakarot play with the boys. He noticed that nither of the boys dared to go any deeper into the sea and when Kakarot went to deep both boys would instantly scream something about not being fair. He heared someone call out his name. It was Trunks.

˝Dad come in, the water is great!˝ Trunks had a hopefull look in his eyes.

_˝Dream on kid˝_ Vegeta thought but replied ˝I am NOT being in the same water as Kakarot!˝

˝Come on Vegeta! Your missing out all the fun!˝ Goku smiled at his friend.

˝Yeah Mr. Vegeta! I promise I won´t splash any water in your eyes!˝Goten innocently said thinking

that Vegeta didn´t want to play with them because he hated splashing arond.

˝I said no, and I mean NO! Now quit bugging me.˝ Vegeta yelled.

Trunks face fell down. Why didn´t his dad wont to play with him? Did he do something wrong? No nothing was wrong with him. The only person who was wrong was his father. Goku saw the change in the boys eyes. Just a moment ago the boy was sad but now he was angry. He tried to cheer him up but hi tries were in vain. Trunks yelled angrly at his father.

˝Fine than dad. We don´t need you. You are anyway only good in hurting people!˝

Vegeta was in shock. Trunks his son was yeling at him! When the brat got out of the water he will recive the spanking of his lifetime!Vegeta yelled

˝Come here Trunks, so you can recive your punishment!˝

˝No.˝ Trunks said calmly obivously challenging him.

˝Did you just said no to me you brat. Fine then i´ll come to you.˝Vegeta´s blood was boilng with rage. His own son had the guts to argue with him! He will recive his punishment no matter what. Vegeta advanced twords rather got into deeper water in hope that his father won´t come after him. Goku stood in front of Trunks hopeing that Vegeta would stop the assult but he was roughly pushed away by Vegeta. Trunks was now neck deep in the water but for his father it was barely to his waist .He started panicking and he flew out of the water to the sky. Vegeta quikly cought up with Trunks and grabbed him by the ankle. Trunks yelped in suprise as he tried to flee from Vegeta´s hold but with little success. He turned into an Super-saiyan and fleed but suddendly a minor ki blast came into his direction hitting the boy. Trunk fell down into the sea and tried to keep his head out of the water but failed and in a moment he sterted sinking. Vegeta watched in horror. Trunks was struggling for air and it was his fault! He quikly dived into the water his heart acheing. Goku and Goten watched in shock. Trunks felt his conciusness slowly slipping away until he felt two strong arms and then darkness...

**Me: YEY my first cliffhanger..**

**Goku: you are so evil you know that!**

**Vegeta:hey she stole my role!**

**Trunks and Goten: review.( gone to play Dragon ball Z battle of Z)**

**Me: hey wait up I want to beat Vegeta up with Goku in The game**

**Vegeta: not if I can help it!**


End file.
